


Both sides of the fence.

by galaxyostars



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Not Jessica Jones Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyostars/pseuds/galaxyostars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Black Widow gets unnaturally trigger happy, resulting in the deaths of three dignitaries, screaming something about "finishing the mission". Tony just needs to make sure that the Avengers on the other side of the fence aren't involved. [Script format]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Both sides of the fence.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One Phone Call Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693490) by [ann2who](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ann2who/pseuds/ann2who). 



The burner phone lights up in its place on the table – a phone call, from only one person. Rogers glances at Barton, hesitant, but after a moment of consideration, he picks it up and flicks it open, pressing the speaker button.

Stark

 **(furious)** I don't care about whatever you want to say to me. I'm here to talk and you're going to listen. I've got the UN on my ass because Romanoff took out three dignitaries in a blind rage and is practically killing herself trying to escape from the Raft to “complete her mission”, and Banner is suddenly nowhere to be found. I've got one question for you: _**is Maximoff behind this?**_

Barton straightens at this news. Stark is still enraged, all but speaking through his teeth. Rogers spins to spot Wanda, currently deep in conversation with Banner. She hadn't left anyone's side since escaping the Raft.

Rogers

She's been in our sight for the last three months. (pause) Wait, Romanoff killed dignitaries?

Stark

She walked into the middle of a world security conference and started shooting. Kept screaming something about finishing the job – Vision almost broke her dragging her out of there.

Rogers

But she's okay?

Stark

Yes, she's fine, but _three people are dead because she outright murdered them._

Rogers

I'm telling you, Tony, it's not Wanda. 

There's a sigh on the other end of the line.

Stark

Okay. Alright, fine. Do me a favor, and keep her in hiding – she's safer with you.

Barton

You think Ross will start a man-hunt for her?

Stark

Am I on speaker? **(scoffs)** Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be.

Rogers

This interests the whole team. Natasha's one of our own.

Stark

Whyfore do I only hear papa hawk on the line?

Barton

We do have lives, Tony. As much as we're in hiding, we'd like to live them.

Stark

Who do you think's been keeping you off the grid for the last three months? 

Barton

Point taken.

Stark

I assume Widow's been checking in with you guys, right? Any clue what might have trigger this . . . sudden burst of trigger happy?

Barton

Haven't spoken to her in a week. I thought she was doing something on your side of the fence.

Stark

Yeah, noticed that small hole in her timetable. **(sigh)** I've got FRIDAY running through everything, trying to track what happened during that window but I haven't had a chance to break away from Thunderbolt here to take a look at anything. I'm trying to . . . I don't know, cool him down before he starts launching armies against Bruce and Wanda. 

Barton

Can he prove Wanda's involved?

Stark

No, but that's not going to stop him from trying. She's the only living being we've seen control people or manipulate them.

There's a huff (Tony sitting down).

Stark **(cont'd)**

You were right. They're safer with you. 

Rogers

For all we know, Ross is gonna come knocking on the door tomorrow morning. 

Stark

Doesn't matter. You've got the numbers to look after yourselves. Plus Wakanda – they wouldn't touch the place with a ten foot pole, not after what happened in Vienna.

Rogers

You sound drained, Tony.

Stark

Yeah well, I could use my team by my side, instead of hiding from responsibility and threat of oversight, but here we are.

That was Clint's cue, the archer getting up and clapping Rogers on the shoulder as he walked away to give him privacy.

Rogers

Rhodey doing okay?

Stark

He's . . . he's better. 

Rogers

I'm glad.

Stark

So am I. He's been . . . trying to convince me that he hasn't changed his mind about the accords, but . . . 

Rogers

But?

Stark

The deeper I get, the bigger the battle. And I hate you for this, by the way. We could have solved this Widow business in two days with everyone active. Now it's down to me and Vision. Starting to think my heart's gonna give out soon – I haven't slept in (pause) seventy two hours because reasons and then Natasha goes off and-

Rogers

You need to take a break. If you're not careful, you're going to end up dead

Stark

I'm too close to Ross for him to start firing guns at me. 

Rogers

That's not what I mean and you know it. You need to start looking after yourself.

Stark

I'm fine. But I can't stop here. I'll go and go until I can figure this shit out, but I can't be there for Rhodey or Pepper with Ross and the UN breathing down my neck and keeping you guys off the grid at the same time isn't helping. I can't stop, though – not until all this is over, and you guys can come home.

Rogers

It will never be over Tony. You're a hero. It's what you do – you fight even when something's made the fight harder. That's just how it goes.

Stark

Since when did you get so insightful?

Rogers

I'm a hundred years old, remember?

Stark

Time in the ice doesn't count.

Rogers

You can't make an exception?

Stark

Not today. (pause) It's good to hear your voice, Cap. 

Rogers

You too, Tony. And I'm sorry-

Stark

Don't. Don't go there. I haven't forgiven you for that yet. 

Rogers

I know. 

Stark

Good. But now that we're talking in a civilized manner, I need you to do something for me. It might be nothing, but FRIDAY picked up some . . . random person that might have crossed paths with Widow before things went ass up. I wouldn't ask if I could look into it myself, but the best I can do is run background checks while Ross isn't looking. I'm gonna have the web-slinger drop off a data packet for Red Wing to pick up. 

Rogers

We'll look into it.

Stark

Thanks. Something tells me you're gonna need all hands on deck for this one. Watch your backs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Coding errors have been fixed.


End file.
